When a God decides to show their Miraculous world
by KatoGS123
Summary: The God of Anime is back at it again, kidnapping people from the worlds he governs and shows them their world for amusement! The first time was the My Hero Academia UA and villains! This time its the Miraculous group, minus Hawkmoth and his evil team! Lets hope we dont have any trouble with unwanted guests!
1. 1:Tricking, Kidnapping, Volpina, Oh My

**This is one of the many side stories of my "Showing the Show" series**

**FanFiction names and the shows they belong to**

**What It Takes to change the future: My Hero Academia**

**When a God decides to show their Miraculous World: Ladybug and Cat Noir**

**All right, let's begin!**

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

I smirk as I finish making the second theater ready, "perfect!"

Unlike the theater I made for the My Hero Academia Cast, this one was smaller, about the size of a regular classroom, beanbags placed on the ground in rows, with those more in the back on a second level. Sitting on each beanbag was a remote with three buttons, a rewind button, a pause/play button, and a Dream Food button.

"Now... how am I gonna get them here...?"

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Marinette stares dreamily at her all time crush, Adrien, as the class progressed. She didn't even notice the strange man floating in the middle of the classroom until...

**"WHERE IS CHLOE!!!" **I shouted, mentally grinning at myself for my impression of an Akuma, _'man now I understand why Gabriel makes these things! To bad he's doing it for evil! I bet he would've been the life of the party if he wasn't such a bitch!'_

I watch as the students try to leave but I grins madly, **"I am Kami! And I decide if you leave or stay!"**

I make the doors and windows vanish, turning them into walls by pointing a purple remote, a gift from Hawkmoth, thanks to a bit of trickery...

**Flashback**

_"Ok... gotta give a negative emotion..." gripping one of my many tv remotes, I allow myself to get anger, watching around me for a purple butterfly to fall into my trap._

_**Meanwhile at Hawkmoth's lair**_

_"Ahh such rage..." Hawkmoth grinned, "this will be my greatest Villian!" Holding out a hand, a white butterfly flew to Hawkmoth's hand and dark energy corrupted it, turning it into an Akuma, "Fly my little Akuma and evilize him!"_

_**Back with me**_

_I see the Akuma and smirks evilly before running to the bug and swiping my remote onto it, allowing myself to be caught._

_"Hawkmoth is my name, and Kami is now yours, I don't know what your rage is pointed to but-"_

_Smirking, I stop my act and return to my normal and happy self, "gonna stop you right there Gabriel, first off, I'm not Kami, I'm just a lower god, no one special really..."_

_My remote oozes the purple ooze and turns me into an Akuma that looks like a mix between Son Goku, Monkey D Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo from their respected worlds, "and Second, I'm just using you so I can kidnap some people from your world, including Paris' finest heroes, so I can show them all something awesome and give a free, no risk wish, to Ladybug."_

_I smirk as I disconnect my connection with Hawkmoth before flying to the school that the miraculous Duo share._

**Flashback end**

"Ladybug will stop you!" Alya shouted.

I smirk, "how can they when I already defeated them?"

I watch both Adrien and Marinette's eyes widen at that comment, knowing that half isn't true but not knowing If I was right about their partner(Adrien is thinking of LB's safety and Mari is worried for Chat's).

"What are you planning on doing with us!?" Marinette shouted.

I make her float up to me and smirk, whispering in her ear, "careful, your Ladybug side is showing."

Watching Marinette's eyes widen, I push her away into a wall, making her stop before impact, giving everyone the idea that Marinette was tossed across the room.

In the smoke created from Marinette's fake landing, a floating mask made of a dim light covered her face, my voice echoing in her head, _"pretend to be hurt, I'm not a bad guy, just acting like one so everyone won't flip out right away."_

Marinette let loose a gasp, most likely to make it appear like she got the wind taken out of her, which only made a certain blond angry, "Take this!"

I turn my head to look and a backpack hits my face, "oof!"

I shake the pain in my nose away before looking at Adrien, seeing that his arms were in a thrown something postition.

"You know... that could've hurt someone if it wasn't me!" I could feel Kirishima and Testutestu from the My Hero Academia watching theater already complaining of another copycat, but I shake the feeling away, "it's to late now tho, I got you all where I want you!"

Flicking my fingers, the room transforms into the theater I had set up earlier, causing confusion to appear on everyone's face.

"Where are we!?" "What is this place?" "IF YOU DONT TAKE ME BACK, ILL SICK MY DADDY ON YOU!"

Shaking my head, I pull out my Akuma holding remote and smirks, "first off... time to get this stupid form off me!"

I watch as the classmates of Ladybug and Chat, as well as themselves, stare in shock as I break the remote, the purple fog covering me over, returning me back to normal, my green eye and blue eye shining, "ahhh much better! I felt so confined in that damn form!"

Eyeing the Akuma trying to find a way to leave, I smirk, "no you don't you nasty bug!"

I nearly laughed in amusement as everyone watched as I produced a Ladybug themed yo-yo, "I always wanted to do this... Time to de-evilize!" I launch the yo-yo at the fleeing Akuma, capturing it. I pull it back towards me and releases the Snow White butterfly, "later, little bugger."

Tossing the yo-yo at the tv, "Miraculous GodlyBug!"

The yo-yo bursts into a swarm of ladybugs and flies into the tv, vanishing, "there, that otta fix up your classroom before I send you back..."

I turn and see everyone's face still in shock, "Well... this is akward... would being able to watch the life of Ladybug and Cat Noir Fix your broken minds?"

Alya was the first to recover, which made me nearly regretting to pick showing this world their tv show, "WE GET TO WATCH LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!!!???"

_'Maybe being a chaotic neutral god is bad for my health...' _I thought before smirking...

_'Ehh, being sane and healthy is boring anyways!' _"YEP! But it's up to them, and also which episode would you guys wanna start with first? Their Origin story which is episode 25 and 26 of Season One or start from the beginning? Be warned, your identities will be revealed, as well as Rena Rouges, Carapace, And the other heroes, as well as Hawky."

I watch Adrien almost pull off a chat like smirk at Hawkmoth's nickname I gave him, "I'll allow you to send your Kwamis as your voice of will you or will you not watch. So think wisely."

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

After waiting for the heroes to secretly talk with their Kwamis, by making everyone be inside a soundproof box so anyone who is not Ladybug and Cat Noir won't hear the heroes, I stand in front of the screen with the Kwamis.

"So what's happening," I look at the two Kwamis.

"Do you have any cheese?" Plagg, the black cat kwami of destruction, asked.

I smirk and flick my fingers making a large wheel of cheese as big as a old fashioned TV set, "go nuts, but first tell us what A- um Chat said."

Plagg groaned, "he said, and I quote," Plagg coughed and made his voice sound like a poorly impression of his holder, "'Whatever Bugaboo wants, I'll respect, tho I'd purrfer if we watch, it'll help us catch Hawky' and then he started laughing... now if you excuse me, there is a wheel of heavenly goodness calling my name!"

Everyone sweatdrops as the floating cat dived into the cheese wheel, "Ok, Tikki, what did M- ern Ladybug say."

The bug Kwami stares at me, "she wants to know a few things..."

Smirking, "let me guess, will we remember? Or is it the how can we trust you question?"

Tikki nodded, "both actually."

Looking at the room filled of teens, "yes you will remember, and the answer of trust is you don't have to trust me... oops, I just noticed..."

Turning my head to Lila, "I didn't mean to grab a lying bitch like you."

Gasps could be heard across the room as Alya stood up, "she is not a liar."

Smirking, I turn to Alya, "really? You believe that huh? To bad you are wrong... after all, she works for Hawkmoth."

I smirk as I watch Lila try to back away and get away, "and where do you think you're going, Volpina?"

Everyone gasp as they saw Lila backing away to a door, which made me smirk, "funny thing is, I didn't want to expose her and her twisted lies until she makes her appearence in the show I'm showing you all."

Alya could only stare, "is it true..?"

"He's lying! Can't you tell he's an Akuma?"

I chuckle at Lila's attempt to save herself, "really? Cause I know you all seen me free myself from an Akuma, plus, Tikki and Plagg here can prove I'm a deity."

"He's right you know," Plagg popped his head out of the giant cheese wheel lazily and floated up, "if anything, he's as strong as all of the Miraculous stones combined, if not stronger. Right Sugarcube?"

Tikki groans at the nickname the cat Kwami gave her before nodding, "I sense it too, and I already know that she's lying because she claims to be Ladybug's best friend, which she isn't, in fact my holder didn't even know she exists until watching her lie on the Ladyblog."

Alya stares at Lila, "So everything you said was a lie..?"

Lila looks down before smirking and charging out the room.

"Well... can't say I didn't expect that..." I frown before widening my eyes, "fuck! If she finds the powersourse of my realm she'll kill us all!"

Looking at the miraculous cast, "we need to find her fast! Everyone, spilt into teams of two, Adrien and Marinette, you follow me!" I grab the two and charge out of the room.

Everyone stares at where we left for a second before following suit, spilting up to find the liar.

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

Once we were far enough away, I look at the two mortals, "don't just stand there, transform already!"

Marinette and Adrien's eyes widen, but I stopped them from over reacting, "yeah, yeah, she's your lady and he's your kitty, now make with the spots on and claws out! My realm isn't something to be thinking it's easy! Lila could already had found the power source!"

The two look at each other shyly before nodding

"Tikki, Spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Replacing Marinette and Adrien, were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You two can talk later about this, first let's save my realm!" I start running, leading the two heroes to the power source.

Stopping short before the master control room, which holds the power source, I look at the heroes, "before we go in, I need to make clones of your civilian forms."

Before the heroes can question it, I point to the many hallways the lead to the master control room, "your classmates are all about to come down here, if you are both here instead of Marinette and Adrien, they'll figure you out, plus, even if I can't erase Lila's memories, do you really want her to know your secret?

Seeing the look in Ladybug's and Chat's eyes, I take a string of both of their hairs and create clones of them.

Marinette clone yawns while the Adrien clone stretches. The blue haired clone looks at the Blond clone then "eeps" and blushes.

"Wow they're purrfectly lifelike! Tho I'm curious..." Chat started to pounder out loud, "why are you like that around me, M'Lady?"

Ladybug blushes, still trying to resister that her partner, the biggest flirt and worse pun making Cat of Paris, is the guy she is crushing on, "Well Marien-err Adriette-ugh! Chat, I... like you... a lot..."

Shaking my head, "Ok you two, let me make it easy on you two so we can move this along for the readers," smirking at the mention of the Fourth Wall, and at the confusion of the two heroes, I continue, "Marinette loves Adrien and Chat loves Ladybug, so you two are in a love square that is composed of two people! Now lets drop the subject since your classmates are almost here."

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

**_Yeaaaaaa... the first two chapters of this, unlike the My Hero Academia version(which I combined the two chapters into one in a rewrote version of the story since people complained about it being short) will be an Ladybug and Chat saving my realm from the lying Lila, as well as everyone who fell for her lies to see the truth..._**

**_Yeah I hate that bitch, but if she ever gets Hawkmoth's miraculous, she'd be the best villain around cause she can cause Akumas just with lies alone lol, but still I hate her with my very soul!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. 2: Battle for Kato’s Realm!

**_Ok! Before I start this, I wanna point things out!_**

**_In the side series, When a God shows the lives of a Death game, even tho Kato can make living beings like Asobi could but with science, he cannot make permanent beings, and he can't make a living body for a none living being, like Yui... even tho Yui is a Sentient being, she is not human, nor does she have a human body... as I claimed before, Kato is a jack of all trades, master of none, meaning he cannot make a body for someone to inhabit, but that doesn't mean he can't make a temporary being that thinks and acts like the original, which is why there is a Mari-clone and Adrien-clone here in this multi-story series!_**

_**Also for now on, the story will not me in my point of view but in third POV due to my personal want of changing the pov, so deal with it once the chapter begins! I'll do one of those previously moments for chapters that have nothing to do with the main plot as well cause it'll be fun shishishishishishishi!**_

_**I don't own anything other than Kato(myself) and his(my) realm!**_

* * *

**Previously... Kato's POV**

_"Wow they're purrfectly lifelike! Tho I'm curious..." Chat started to ponder out loud, "why are you like that around me, M'Lady?"_

_Ladybug blushes, still trying to resister that her partner, the biggest flirt and worse pun making Cat of Paris, is the guy she is crushing on, "Well Marien-err Adriette-ugh! Chat, I... like you... a lot..."_

_Shaking my head, "Ok you two, let me make it easy on you two so we can move this along for the readers," smirking at the mention of the Fourth Wall, and at the confusion of the two heroes, I continue, "Marinette loves Adrien and Chat loves Ladybug, so you two are in a love square that is composed of two people! Now lets drop the subject since your classmates are almost here."_

**Now... 3rd POV**

Kato stands in front of the door that held his realm's powersource as Ladybug, Chat, and their civilian form clones stood behind me, their classmates behind them. Thanks to Kato's god like powers, he was able to make the classmates ignore the fact that even tho they know that Ladybug and Chat are their classmates, everyone in their class is there still despite LB and Chat standing right there.

"Alright..." Kato took off his green and blue jacket and black undershirt and threw them to the side, "Ladybug, Chat and I will go in there, I don't want anyone going in no matter what..." he gave the clones a subtle look that activated a silent command, which Kato knew would make everyone hate him for a while but it'll be worth it to see the looks on everyone's faces during the first showing that'll happen after this is over!

"Wait, maybe we can talk her out of it," the Adrien clone piped up, with the shy Mari-clone nodding in agreement, both running into the powersource room before anyone can stop them.

Only for a bright light to hit them both, leaving nothing behind when the light fades...

"Marinette!" Alya screamed in a mix of horror and rage as she charged forward, only to be knocked out by a chop to the neck from Kato.

"Nino-kun, take Alya and the class and return to the showing room, and don't worry, Marinette and Adrien will be fine, as long as my realm stays intact, and I stay alive, then I can revive them." Kato winks while giving a thumbs up, giving the subtle nod to Ladybug and Chat that they don't have to worry about their friends during this fight.

"Everyone, we'll make sure that Marinette and Adrien come back, until then, listen to Kato and return to the theater!" Ladybug stood tall, proving once again to the students why Ladybug is a heroine, which make the students run back to the showing room, Nino carrying Alya bridal style.

Once they were out of sight, the god smiles, "I'm gonna need thirty seconds were inside, think you can distract that liar long enough..?"

"Purrfectly so, Kato-sama," Chat purred... making the god smile, _'a potential next God of Anime? He does love animes as much as I do... that is after all how I gained my title, the previous god of Anime saw the love of animations in me and choose me to be the successor... maybe one day in the future but for now let's get back to the story!'_

Ladybug groans, "really, Chat? A cat joke now? And what's with the -sama?"

Kato smirks, "oh my dear Ladybug, don't you know anything about Japan's ways on honoring someone higher in power?"

"Heheh don't mind her Kato-sama," the Black Cat themed Hero snickers, "she doesn't know the joys of anime!"

A tick mark appears on Ladybug's head, "saving the day now, nerd out later!"

A feral smirk grows on both the god and the cat, the god nearly growling as he shouts, "let's go wild!" And the trio ran into the room.

**With Nino and co...**

As they ran back to the showing room, they noticed cracks in the walls and floors.

"Woah... are you sure they can save the day this time?" No one bothered trying to figure out who asked that, they only all shared a look...

_'They better win...' _Nino thought as he and his fellow students realize that the floor behind that leading to the powersource room fell and the floor in front of them leading back to the theater has also fallen, trapping them...

**At the powersource room...**

Lila sneered down from the giant orb of energy that surrounds her at the god and two heroes, **"I'll destroy you!"**

Kato smirks up at the villainess, "you'll never win... ya know why..." he throws a CD into a nearby musicbox, wanting music for this epic fight.

**"I stole your powers! How cou-"**

"Could I possibly beat you?" The god smirks as the music starts up.

_**Cue One Piece Opening 21: Super Power**_

"Simple..." Kato bit into his arm and blows, his body transforming, **"Gear Fourth..."** Kato gains a six pack, muscles on arms, and a purple black tint on his whole body, smoke oozing out of his mouth, **"because that is my powers! And I want them back!"**

**_Hey, we got Super Powers!_**

Kato charges forward, faster than the naked eye if they didn't have stolen powers or a miraculous power-up, **"King Gong!"**

**_Hey, we got Super Powers!_**

Haki coated fist met pure god energy, before the god was sent flying into a nearby wall.

**_There's a monster deep within your dream_**

A yo-yo came flying, somehow invading the ball of god energy and wraps around Lila's arm.

**_Taking aim for your heart so it would seem_**

Lila realizes that and swings her arm, sending the spotted Heroine flying.

**_Stand tall and read "Go to Hell" and_**

Chat noticed his lady being flung like a rag doll and jumps, catching the spotted heroine.

**_Jump the paradise Every Time_**

Kato took this as his chance and shifts into **Second Gear, **his hair turning golden as he charges forward, **"Gum Gum..!"**

**_Dangerous, Dangerous_**

Lila turns and holds a hand up, intending to block the god's assault, **"Fool! This is my power now!"**

**_We like it_**

Kato smirks and backs off, **"now!"**

**_Serious, Serious Oh!_**

Chat and Ladybug tackles Lila from behind, throwing the lunatic off balance long enough for Kato to swing his fist forward, **"Jet Dragon Cannon!" **A image of a steaming golden dragon takes the place of the god as the attack lands.

**_Adventure calls now, Let's Go!_**

Lila screeches out, sending everyone away in a shockway, a glowing necklace now visible around her neck.

Ladybug notices the necklace with the help of her vision, realizing that... "Around her neck! That necklace is giving her her powers!"

**_The bonds built between us they will show, still more we don't know_**

Lila tcks and charges an attack, her eyes whitening out, **"Grrrrrrraaaaah!!!!"**

"Shit! My power is making her lose it!" Kato screamed as his hair turned red, godly aura surrounding the god of anime, "LB, Chat! You're gonna have to use some of my power!"

**_Yes! Working hard together! Yes! We've got Super Powers!_**

"How can we do that?!" Ladybug shouted in panic as she and Chat dodged lasers and balls of energy.

"I'm letting you have access to the anime multiverse! Just picture the power and it'll come!" The god shouted back just as panicky, jumping away from the mass attacks of lightning like lasers.

**_Got to dream, dispite the rivalry! _****_Gotta see it through believing in you!_**

Chat just purred happily, **"Sync with me, Plagg!"**

**Inside Adrien's mindscape**

"Kid, you owe me cheese for letting you use my powers like a freakin anime..." the small cat of Destruction groaned as he pumped his destructive kwami energy into the teen.

"I'm sure Kato will have plenty for you when we're done," Adrien, even tho in his mindscape, is still dressed in his Chat form, a black and green aura surrounding him...

**Back to the battle...**

**"Plagg mode!" **Chat shouted in his new form, which looked the same only with a cat like aura surrounding the teenaged hero, his eyes also looked like half toad, half cat eyes.

**_There's even charm in failure_**

Chat vanishes in a flash of black and green before reappearing in front of Lila, his hands inches away from the necklace. However a laser hits him in the should right as he was about to grab the crystal, sending him flying.

**_The Greatest Fight At it's core, is against myself ForeverMore_**

Kato grunts in annoyance before smirking, "well what do ya know..."

Lila sneers, **"what-"**

"-'do ya mean by that?' Tooya," Ladybug smirks as she summons her stand, **"Lady Luck!"**

Her stand looks a lot like a female Star Platinum, only red and with unkept pigtails, **"Lady Lady Lady Lady Lady!" **The stand's punches were like lighting, never missing her target.

**_Yes, we've got Super Powers_**

Kato then smirks as his powersource Crystal was sent flying away from Lila and into his hands, "heh... guess it's time to take out the trash..." he stares at the now recovered just weak and defenseless Lila, a paw shape growing in his palm, **"if you could pick anywhere in the world, where would you like to go..."**

The lying villainess didn't get a chance to answer as the god swipes his hand, leaving nothing but air where the girl once was...

Kato then falls down, a hole in his chest from a stray laser from before, "n-note to self... start to train... and also make sure to get rid of that rule about letting villains watch too in the MHA showing room..." the crystal and machine start to spark, "shit! Marinette! Adrien! Get out of this room now!"

"But your hurt!" The pokadotted heroine shouted.

"Relax! I can handle this pain, and the pain of space/time being ripped apart! But you mortals need to not be in this room when it happens! You could end up anywhere in the multiverse if you stay! Time will freeze for everyone until I pump my energy out of this room but that doesn't mean it's safe in here! Go!"

The god roars, causing the two heroes to be sent flying out the room, the machine exploding right as the door shuts,

"Ka-!" The Miraculous duo start to say as time froze, freezing them, and the rest of those in his realm that was not inside a showing realm...

**Meanwhile Kato's POV**

Everything hurts... but at least it's fixable... I'm being launched through time and space tho... I wonder where I'll land... what's that I hear..?

"Deku... after this episode is over... we're gonna have a talk about that power of yours."

So that's where I ended up going... thankfully that time is the same as when I started fighting that bitch... so the timeline shouldn't be screwed... oh fuck I'm on fire...

Landing in front of everyone in a ball of fire, I groan lightly, still not completely healed but healed enough to tease the mortals with the gaping hole in my chest... not that I'd let them know that I know they'll stare...

"Note to self..." I say standing up, wiping the burn marks off my face, "get rid of the letting villains come to my realm..."

Flicking my fingers, a solid wall appeared, blocking the area where the villains would sit. I then look around to see everyone staring at me, "what? Got something on my face?"

Nezu spoke up, "more like you are missing your chest, Kato-san."

I look down and chuckle after seeing the hole thru my body, "you let a villain into your realm and the villain turns your power against you... don't worry about it, in another showing area, a villain got lose and took my powersourse, but I had the heroes from that world help me take her down, so you don't need to worry about dying or anything!"

They all believed me as I then smirks, noticing time slowing down and a letter appearing.

_Dear Kato _

_Since your birthmonth is coming around I figured I'd be a good senpai and throw a party in your name! All I ask is that you bring that one Musical Deku that we all like for a gag. Trust me it will be great and you'll get the joke when you get here!!_

_From Asobi_

Noticing everyone was still frozen in time, I smirk, "I'm sure if I vanish for a few months they won't notice, I'll just leave time frozen!"

I stand up and open the portal to grab Musical Deku, "come Deku! We're gonna do a thing!"

I drag the Deku to Asobi's realm and knocks on his door.

"Ah! That must be them." Asobi said and was about to open it only for it to burst open with my foot sticking out from the entrance. _'Yeah, I'm most likely gonna have to pay for damages'_ I thought as I noticed the door was now hanging by only one of its hinges, but it's party time now so who gives a fuck!

"What's up my glip glops! It's party time and who better to have it with than the party god himself?! Yo Deku, do the thing!" I shout like an absolute madlad as I stepped through the door with the Deku I brought with me, a Mic in his hands.

"Wait shit was that the song we heard last time?!" Jiro questioned, finally recognizing what the familiar voice that sung last chapter sounded like.

Deku inhales and-

* * *

**Yeah, I know I kinda stole from both my story and Alphasix321's but since I'm gueststaring in a chapter soon I figured this is the best way to give and explanation, considering that I mentioned the chapter in the collaboration me and Asobi are working on, so it works I guess!**

**If ya wanna see the party, so to Alphasix321's story, "Somebody had to do it"! **

**Also I bet you were all surprised by Marinette having a Stand! And Adrien having a Plagg version of a tailed beast cloak! Well I did tell them I gave them access to the powers of the anime multiverse! Of course Adrien would go all Naruto on us! The Marinette thing tho... I didn't wanna use Salor Moon, and I figured... why not make it so she watches Jojo as well, mostly so she can use that as training to try to predict Akuma's attack styles better, so yeah that's why she owns a Stand because it would be best for the situation... that and I was giving a small teaser of what world I'm gonna show in the future! Both the Jojo and Naruto verses I'm gonna show in a future part of the series!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
